marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 301
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Upstate * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Reed, Sue and Ben were last seen in where they assisted the Silver Surfer in finally escaping Earth since he was trapped there circa . * Notably absent from this issue is She-Hulk who has unofficially left the group. She was last seen as a member of the Fantastic Four in . He last notable stint with the team during this time occurred in - . * Franklin's dream powers first began manifesting in , their current expression was first seen in - when Franklin joined the Power Pack. He has kept this current manifestation of his powers a secret up until this point. * The Mad Thinker, the Wizard and the Puppet Master attempted to crash Johnny's wedding , but this plan failed when the Puppet Master had second thoughts. * Following his departure here the Mad Thinker is next seen, chronologically, in where he pits his Apocalypse Android against the New Mutants. * The woman seen here is not the real Alicia Masters but is in reality a Skrull spy named Ljya. This is revealed in . * Following his brief appearance here, Wyatt is next seen in - where he and She-Hulk bring their relationship to a foregone conclusions. * The helmet that Ben has in his room resembles the one he briefly wore in . * Franklin asks Ben why he is so mad at everyone on the team. Ben doesn't go into specifics as they are complex for young Franklin. The situation however is this: ** In Reed had realized that Ben could change back and forth between his human and Thing forms at will but his belief that his girlfriend Alicia Masters only loved him at the Thing. Reed kept this a secret. ** When most of the Fantastic Four were among those kidnapped by the Beyonder to battle in the first Secret Wars on Battleworld, Ben discovered he could change back and forth and believe it was because of Battleworld itself. He decided to stay there in . ** Ben remained in Battleworld between - where he eventually lost his ability to change back into Ben Grimm and returned to Earth. ** When he arrived in he discovered that Johnny was now in a relationship with "Alicia". ** Finally in the truth of what Reed had known came out and the Thing quit the Fantastic Four. ** Ben ended up joining the Mole Man's society where still held a grudge against Reed and the Fantastic Four for everything that happened to him. Despite this he grudgingly rejoined the team when they later came looking for him. * Reed mentions Franklin as a potential "psychic time-bomb", Franklin's powers previously had the potential to go out of control and cause catastrophic damage as was what almost happened way back in . * Sue mentions hos Jarvis, the Avengers butler is in the hospital. This is following the events of - when Avengers Mansion was attacked by the Masters of Evil. Jarvis was taken prisoner and tortured by the Masters during the events of that story. * The Wizard's ID Machine was first created in for the purpose of brainwashing the Thing. The Wizard last attempted to use his machine years earlier in . * Ben mentions that the Wizard's ID Machine probably no longer works because he's not the same Thing he used to be. He is vaguely referring to the above mentioned events that led to him becoming more bitter about his membership in the Fantastic Four and his life in general. * Following his capture here the Wizard resurfaces with a new incarnation of the Frightful Four in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}